


Sleep

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cassie is the cure to all, I hc Sam with trouble sleeping, If its not the guilt, its the life he's been forced to lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Sam has trouble sleeping until Cassie Drake is born.
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Sleep

Sam didn’t sleep very much these days. Call it a habit from prison, the elder Drake rarely slept a full night. If he wasn’t taking cat naps or the occasional night of rest, he was up researching or smoking until the sun dawned on a new day. His mind always raced, usually humming with how much he had failed and lost in his lifetime. The mention of Rafe’s name was enough to send Sam on a tailspin for a good few days, working himself until he passed out at his desk, or some seedy bar in the middle of god knows where. Sometimes, he would go to a church to find some peace, many a priest or nun finding the Drake at rest in some alcove or forgotten pew. No matter the case, Samuel Drake hadn’t slept a proper night's sleep in over 20 years.

Until he met Cassandra Drake.

Offering to help out after his niece had been born, Sam called off jobs so he could relax with the new family. Sure, the late night crying was annoying, but it never lasted too long as her parents would be by her side in an instant. One night was not the case, Sam scowling over some notes as the crying two rooms away just kept going. Nate and Elena must have been too exhausted to hear her, Sam eventually getting to his feet and padding down the hallway. The nursery was barely lit, Sam, slipping inside and glancing around. He wasn’t in her room very much, smiling a bit at the artifacts carefully painted along the walls and ceiling. The crib was near the window, Sam approaching the furniture and looking inside. Despite being so young, Cassandra was proving adept at worming free from her little wrap, little hands curling as she let out cries.

_ “Hey there baby girl, why are ya cryin’?”  _ Sam spoke in a soothing voice, very carefully reaching down and scooping the infant up and into his arms. The sound stopped for a moment, the infant adjusting to his hold and unfamiliar scent. Expecting her to cry again, Sam awaited the noise as he carefully tucked her arms under the blanket. Instead, Cassandra began to make some cooing noises, wriggling a little as Sam took a seat on the recliner positioned next to her crib.

_ “You just wanted someone ta hold ya, is that all?” _ He knew she couldn’t respond, kicking his feet up as the chair reclined to its furthest position. God Nathan had good taste in comfortable chairs Sam thought, bouncing the little bundle in his arms. Cassandra made some more content noises, letting out a big yawn at the gentle rocking motion Sam made.  _ “You remind me of Nate ya know.” _

Sam had always watched over Nathan, that was something everyone knew. It had started right from the moment the five-year-old figured out he was going to have a sibling. Sure, he didn’t understand why the little loaf-sized baby couldn’t play football, but as Nathan grew older, Sam just grew happier and protective. Having a mother who would teach you 16th century Spanish in one breath, then rage about the tiniest infraction the next was...well, hell. Sam would cook and clean for Nathan, teaching him simple things like reading and climbing whenever their mother was incapacitated and their father was gone. Seeing little Cassandra utterly comforted in his arms...Sam couldn’t help but remember. Memories of happier times seemed to have been needed, Sam not even realizing he had fallen asleep with his niece tucked close. 

Elena found them hours later in the morning, taking a few pictures at the sight. Sam didn’t wake when Nathan oh-so-carefully took his daughter from Sam’s arms, the elder man looking peaceful as he slept. Nathan smiled and covered Sam with a blanket before quietly leaving the room, letting his brother dream of happier times.


End file.
